I care, Hermione, I care
by Bandkidkewl
Summary: Hermione and Ginny get close after Ginny finds out what or who is hurting Hermione. This is a HGGW story. If you don't like, you most def. should not read. : Rated M for some "very not nice" langauge.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Alright, alright. I don't own anything: not characters, story base, and JK's wonderful brain. If I did, the idea would be a lot different. The whole story would be poop.

Ok, story's background. It was around midnight when this idea formed in my head, so I was brainstorming and this plot line came up. I wrote at like 2 A.M. So, forgive me if you hate this. This was my first try at fanfictions. I've read many and just thought it was time to try and write one. There are some themes in this story that are true.

The person that proofread this for me, is one of my best friends. I love her to death and back... even though it's kinda rocky between us right now... :( Thanks, person that I won't say your name in a fanfiction that everyone reads. :)

Oh... by the way, before I forget, this is a Hermione/Ginny pairing, so if that totally horrifies you, hit the little back button now, **(Do ****Not**** flame me for this pairing because I don't give a damn about how wrong this is to you.) **or if you like these pairings like I do, then proceed, enjoy, and review. :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Mione!" Ginny said while clinging to Hermione's neck.

"Ginny, I've missed you!" Hermione said while holding onto Ginny's arms.

"Me too, Me too. It's good to see a girl at the Burrow again, the boys are such pricks." Ginny sadly stated.

"Ahh, I know. Let's take a walk and get our minds off of things for awhile. Please." Hermione begged while making a pout.

"Yes! That is an amazing idea! Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed while dragging Hermione out of the Burrow.

"Haha, alright, alright. Jeez, Ginny, your worse than Ron." Hermione said while laughing.

"Hey!" Ginny playfully slapped Hermione. "Take that back you bitch!"

"Ginny, language! Come on, let's go and I'll take it back." Hermione laughed.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked together joking about school, boys, and other random stuff. They came to a big shady tree. The girls, both, sat down under the tree. After talking for at least thirty minutes, Hermione started yawning. Hermione leaned against Ginny's shoulder.

"Aww, you tired, Mione?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm tired of all this shit, every fucking thing! I hate it Ginny, I hate it! I fucking hate it!" Hermione said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?! Please, don't cry." Ginny asked concerned and shocked by Hermione's cursing.

Ginny hugged Hermione to comfort her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh-oh! What could it be? Only, Proofreader and I know. Mwahahaha! :) If you want to know, review. I at least want 5 reviews. Please and thank you. Don't forget, do** not** flame me, but if you want to, go ahead I could use a laugh. :P

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alright, alright. I don't own anything: not characters, story base, and JK's wonderful brain. If I did, the idea would be a lot different. The whole story would be poop.

Ok, story's background. It was around midnight when this idea formed in my head, so I was brainstorming and this plot line came up. I wrote at like 2 A.M. So, forgive me if you hate this. This was my first try at fanfictions. I've read many and just thought it was time to try and write one. There are some themes in this story that are true.

The person that proofread this for me, is one of my best friends. I love her to death and back... even though it's kinda rocky between us right now... :( Thanks, person that I won't say your name in a fanfiction that everyone reads. :)

Oh... by the way, before I forget, this is a Hermione/Ginny pairing, so if that totally horrifies you, hit the little back button now, **(Do ****Not**** flame me for this pairing because I don't give a damn about how wrong this is to you.) **or if you like these pairings like I do, then proceed, enjoy, and review. :)

**Oh, I'm sorry dears, that this took awhile to post, I'm busy studying for all my end of course/gateway tests. Bluh. :( But this is for all of you that reviewed and for my special 5****th**** reviewer, here you go. Hope you enjoy. Review again. :D**

"_Hermione, what are you talking about?! Please, don't cry." Ginny asked concerned and shocked by Hermione's cursing. _

_Ginny hugged Hermione to comfort her._

Hermione snuggled into Ginny's embrace and just cried until she calmed down.

The younger redheaded girl comforted Hermione just by rubbing her back and stroking her hair until she was ready to talk.

"Gin, I hate home! My dad is always drunk. Whenever he comes in, I'm always pissed because he stayed out late drinking and whatnot. I end up saying something smart to him and he'll stand up and..." Hermione cried while choking up.

"And what, Mione? What else does he do?" Ginny worriedly asked.

"He'll... He'll beat me. Look at some of these..." Hermione said while lifting up her shirt some so Ginny could see her side.

"Hermione!" Gasped Ginny while slowly moving her hands to touch the black and blue bruises.

Hermione winced at the slight pain when Ginny softly touched her ugly remembrance of home life.

Ginny hesitated a bit but continued what she was doing.

"Mione, why?" Why does he have to hurt you? That fucking bastard!" Ginny screamed with rage.

"I don't know, Gin. I guess I deserve this. After he hurt me, I started cutting myself, and getting lost is alcohol. I'm just a bad person, Gin." The older girl said with tears escaping her eyelids.

What do you think so far. I know this is a small chapter like before but I wanna know what you think before I post anymore, and see if I need to change the direction of my story or whatnot. I wanna make this a good story. So let me know in reviews. I want at least 10 before I post another one. :)

Thank you, dears.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! I know I been updating in over a year. But A certain reviewer got me in the mood to write more. So, I'm working on it! J Hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and I so so so sorry for losing my inspiration.

I love all my readers and reviewers!


End file.
